


only love

by andysmountains



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Age, Snow, Snowball Fight, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andysmountains/pseuds/andysmountains
Summary: “Remember when you promised we’d always be together? Because I remember when I thought you meant it.”For Hamilton Flash Gift Exchange 2K17





	only love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epi_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epi_girl/gifts).



> I finished this at 2 AM after a long day and had no time to get it beataed so all mistakes are my own and I plan to fix whichever ones I can find. I hope I did the prompt proud.

The weak winter sun crept through the curtains of the house and onto the still sleeping form of Aaron Burr. Cozy, thought Alexander, that’s what Burr looked like in this moment. His well-worn crow’s feet crinkled into a smile as Burr snuggled deeper into the blankets on their bed. Alexander lightly brushed his fingertips along the salt and pepper of Aaron’s temples, crooning to his still sleeping form.

Alexander creaked his way slowly from his position kneeling on the bed into standing, shoulders bowed slightly in his old age. He wandered from the bed to his dresser and began the task of changing out of his pajamas and into the five layers of sweaters he now required to keep warm in the cold January days. Gone were the frantic days of his youth when he took life three steps at a time just to maintain speed, replaced instead by deliberate action and determination. Somedays he missed that frenetic energy, that untamed wildlife consuming everything it could in case it was snuffed out too early. Now Alex nursed a strong, eternal flame in a well-tended hearth.

He saw Aaron now, haltingly, glacially, begin to stir and the tension, so much less than it used to be, returned to his face. His wrinkles filled and deepened until his eyes opened to the world. Alexander couldn’t help but smile as Aaron met his gaze and the smallest of smiles graced his lips.

“Good morning, my love,” Alexander whispered, smiling.

“Good morning, my light,” Aaron responded without missing a beat, “Did you happen to be staring creepily at me while I slept?”

Two decades ago, Alexander would have flopped dramatically onto Aaron to ignore his question, but age and the weather had not been kind to his joints so he simply placed his hand dramatically over his eyes and pretended to swoon.

“You wound me so deeply, my love. Like a pain just beneath my heart, to not be trusted, to be slandered thusly.”

Aaron smiled faintly up at Alexander and began to stand, but before he could, Alexander stopped him with a hand to the chest, slowly trailing it up to caress his cheek.

“I’ve made you tea, stay in bed for just awhile longer,” Alexander gestured toward the kettle behind them. He quickly set Aaron’s favorite tea, Irish Breakfast, to seep and handed him the mug.

~~

A few hours passed as snow silently coated the entirety of the outside world and the men sat quietly reading their newspaper, hands held lightly between their recliners and afghans spread across their laps.

“Should we salt the driveway?” Aaron asked, breaking the long silence that had settled around them.

“I suppose,” Alexander mused, slowly moving to stand.

They lethargically trudged to their mudroom, pulled on their snow boots, worn from years of work, and headed out into the blinding white of the world.

~~

As they finished salting the drive, Alexander noticed that Aaron was nowhere to be seen.

Fearing the worst, he turned quickly to search for a possibly fallen or injured Aaron and for one solitary moment, the world turned completely white and quiet.

The snowball connected with Alex’s face without warning and suddenly he sputtered wildly, his lung filled with snow and the occasional chunk of grit. 

Eventually his vision cleared, despite ice water dripping occasionally into his eyes and following the ravines of wrinkles down his face to slowly soak his fleece jacket. Across the driveway, there stood Aaron, backlit by the noonday sun, smiling so brightly, more brightly than Alexander had perhaps ever seen, and preparing another snowball to launch. 

Gasping in disbelief, in all the years Alexander had known him, all of the snowball fights he had tried to instigate, all the snowballs he launched into that beautiful stoic face, Aaron had never participated, always deigning it beneath him, always keeping his composure even after they retired from the public eye. 

“Treacherous betrayer!” Alexander cried, even as a smile broke across his face and he bent to pack a hurried snowball. 

Aaron tossed his snowball into the air repeatedly as he moved to slowly circle Alexander, his smile turning into a glowing smirk, “My light, you’ve always wanted me to play with you, isn’t it finally time?”

“Of course, I’ve always asked but I expected an honorable fight, not an ambush from a swine,” Alexander said, his eyes following Aaron’s every move. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Aaron laughed, joyfully, the sound like bells and threw his snowball. It soared through the air, momentarily blotting out the weak sky before connecting with Alexander’s left shoulder, splashing into his long grey hair.

“How can I ever trust you again? The man who shares my life, shows himself as a scoundrel, how can I go on?” Alexander tosses his snowball back, watching as it connected with Aaron’s ear. 

“You’re so easily swayed, one small betrayal and you abandon me! I remember when you promised we’d always be together,” Aaron giggled as he shook the sludge out of his ear, pouting at Alexander’s “abandoning” him, “I remember when I thought you meant it!” 

Alexander crept towards Aaron as he was declaring his own heartbreak and just as Aaron was nearly hysterical with his own joke, he reached him, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on Aaron’s cold cheek. 

“Let’s go in my betrayer, I’ll make you some hot chocolate and we can discuss this blow to our relationship during a nice hot bath,” Alexander whispered in Aaron’s non snow filled ear. 

~~

Later that evening the men sat together, just as they had earlier in the day, but this time each knew, with more certainty than before that these years would be just as filled with love and adventure as the ones they had shared during their twenties. And knowing this, they each individually smiled, content with the life they had built together. 

“Alexander?” Aaron whispered, shaking Alexander from near sleep.

“Yes, my love?”

“Let’s go to bed and do this day again tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow for the rest of our lives.”

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at andysmountains.tumblr.com


End file.
